Meant for one another
by caitb94
Summary: Naruto pretends to be someone he's not for the new girl so she'll like him but things go wrong. oneshot NarutoxOC M for language


A story done for my friend Shilo. She loves Naruto so I came up with this. Enjoy!!

* * *

She walked slowly into the classroom, hoping that the other kids didn't notice her too much.

"Ah, speak of the devil." said the teacher looking up at her. "Class, this is Shiro." The class turned toward her as she tried to act normal.

"Uh...Where do you want me to sit...?" She asked awkwardly.

"Sit where you want." He said shrugging then, turning to the chalkboard. She slid next to a boy with short blond hair and set down her stuff in front of her. He turned toward the class and introduced himself as Iruka-sensai. Shiro knew it was only because she was there.

About forty-five minutes later, Iruka dismissed the class, and everyone swarmed through the two double doors on either side of the classroom. Shiro got up and gathered her things into her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and got up. Her footing slipped on one of the steps and she fell face first up the stairs. Her papers flew out of the bag and slid across the ground.

"Dammit." She cursed, still on the ground, thinking that no one was there anyways.

"That's the first time I've ever seen someone fall _up_ the stairs." She heard. She turned around, it was the kid she had been sitting next to before. He knelt down beside her and chuckled. "You okay??"

"You don't seem too concerned about it..." She mumbled.

"Sorry, it was too funny, not to laugh at." He said chuckling again. She scowled and started to gather up her papers. He picked one up and looked at it. It was a drawing, done in pencil on a sheet of notebook paper with the holes ripped out. "You're pretty good." He noted.

"Huh...?" She replied, thinking he though she was good at picking up papers. She turned to look at him and ripped the paper from his hands when she realized her misinterpretation of his words.

"What the hell was that for...??" He asked calmly.

"I don't want anyone looking at my drawings." She said, stuffing it in her bag. She got up and started to walk away in one swift movement. She heard his footsteps behind her but pretended not to notice. He grabbed her shoulder and she looked back at him.

"Hey, my name's Naruto." He said.

"You want a fucking cookie??" She said, already pissed off enough. She stomped off, through the doors leaving Naruto behind.

He sighed and followed her. "Shiro!!" He called, but she was nowhere to be seen.

She walked into her house, throwing her bag to the floor. She grabbed her coat and decided to go out to ramen for dinner with the tiny amount of money she had left over. She prayed that she could afford it.

"Hey Shiro." She heard. She turned her head sending Naruto a sharp look.

"Leave me alone." She said not stopping. She looked back after a few minutes. "Quit following me!!"

"Hmm?? I'm not following you. I'm going to dinner." He said.

"...where??" She asked, dreading his reply.

"The Ichiban ramen shop..." He said.

"Ugh..." She groaned. "Are you shitting me??"

"Hmm, are you going too??" He asked.

"Not anymore." She said, trying to think of a different place to eat that she could still pay for. She could lie and say that a person at another table would take the tab and haul ass out of there. No, She thought, that would be too damn stupid.

"C'mon, I'll pay." He said. She thought for a moment. It would help a lot.

"Fine" She said after a moment.

"Okay then, let's go." He said, starting toward the shop.

It wasn't a long walk to the ramen shop, and every second, Shiro was already regretting her decision. His "I'm so cool" attitude was pissing her off.

"I'm going home." She stated.

"What have you suddenly decided to starve yourself??" He asked. "Anorexia isn't healthy if you didn't know."

"No. I'm just...not..hungry anymore..." She said frowning.

"Not hungry??" He raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you go out to eat in the first place??"

"Wh-why does it matter??" She asked. She turned and started walking home. He walked the rest of the way and ate by himself.

She sat in her room alone herself. She felt depressed, she couldn't make sense of why though. Her stomach grumbled and she told herself that she just wanted some food was all. She went to bed, ignoring her protesting stomach once again. She almost wished she has accepted that boy's offer. Ramen sure seemed good now... She pushed these thoughts away and allowed herself to slip into sleep.

The next morning she realized that she must have dropped her money last night during her hasty get-away. She cursed herself for her stupidity and wished she'd have been more careful. She glanced at the clock. An hour before class, an hour of sitting here hungry. She opened the door, hoping to take a walk to get food off her mind. Naruto stood in front of the door. His hand was raised, as he was about to knock. He let his arm drop.

"Hey Shiro." Naruto said with a grin. She groaned.

"What _do_ you want Naruto?"

"I was going to offer to take you to breakfast then walk to school with you."

"Why...?" Asked Shiro after a moment.

"You refused my offer last night, so this is to make up for it." He said coolly. She pursed her lips as her stomach growled, as if to voice it's own opinion. "C'mon!!" he said with a grin.

"Fine" She said biting her lip. He grabbed her hand and led her to a ramen shop, the same one from last night. "Why the hell do you eat ramen for breakfast??"

"Who says I can't??" He asked through his laughter. She frowned. She didn't know what was so damn funny.

After eating breakfast, they walked to school just like he'd said. She knew everyone saw them and hoped they wouldn't get any ideas.

"So Naruto. Did you finally get a girl to talk to you in some way other than yelling??" Asked a pink haired girl standing near us.

"What is it to yah Sakura?" asked Naruto calmly. Sakura frowned, knowing he was doing _something_ weird again.

Shiro made it though class without too many problems and got away from the school pretty easily too. She found a dollar on the ground and hugged it enthusiastically, then set off to buy some instant ramen. She cooked it in the microwave when she got home and slept with her stomach full, for one night at least.

She had the next day off and decided to take a walk in the morning. In not too long, she ended up in the forest. She didn't give it a second thought though. Eventually, she ran into Naruto and his friends training. She heard their voices and hid behind a tree, as far away as possible.

"Naruto!! You're so stupid!!! Get it right next time or you're never going to get past the Academy level!!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Shutup Sakura!!!" He yelled back. Shiro's eyes widened. She'd never seen, or rather heard, him act this way before. "It's not like I'm not trying!!!"

Iruka scowled. "Let's try this again then. Sakura, go at Naruto again and Naruto you block the hit and try to--"

"Forget Defense. It's so damned stupid. It's never helped me before!!" yelled Naruto angrily. "I'll prove it!! I don't need stupid defense!!!!" He charged at Sakura with a punch. She stopped it with her palm. And punched him in the face with her other hand. Naruto grabbed his face and growled in anger.

"Stop being so hasty Naruto." said Iruka calmly. "That won't help you either."

"Dammit..." Naruto cursed under his breath. "Forget you!! I'm going to train by myself!! IN OFFENSE!!" Shiro heard his footsteps approaching where she was, but she couldn't figure out where to go and she knew that by the time he got here it'd be way too late. "Shiro..." He said when he saw her. "Hey, what are you doing??" He asked, trying to pull his stupid "cool" act again.

"Stop lying you stupid bastard..." Shiro said with a scowl.

"What do you mean??" He asked, acting ignorant.

"I'm tired of you trying to be someone you're not!! I hate guys like that!!" She yelled in his face. The look on his face showed how hard the words had hit him.

"I was only trying to...be like that because uh..um...I like you Shiro!! You're so much cooler than me!! I thought I'd have to be someone I'm not for you!!"

"Why would you...think that??" she asked. "I'm not cool...trust me. I have no family left. I'm weak and no one likes me and...and--" She desperately tried to think up something else to say but could find nothing. He shook his head laughing. "What's so funny??" Shiro asked with a scowl.

"It's just that it sounded like you were describing me!!" He said with another laugh. She smiled at the thought. They both stood facing each other, wondering what to say or do next. "Do you like me??" Asked Naruto.

"Yes..." Shiro said hesitantly. "I like the _real_ you."

"And I like you." He said. They both felt themselves leaning closer to each other until their lips met. "No." Naruto said after a moment. "I don't like you...I love you!!"

"Don't freak me out like that!!" Yelled Shiro. Naruto chuckled and grinned. Shiro kicked him lightly in the shin.

"Oww." Naruto said holding his knee.

"Oh c'mon you wuss, that didn't hurt!!" She said.

"It kinda did..."

"Liar."

"Oh, _you caught me_."

_I think I've figured it out. _Thought Shiro. _Life is filled with twists and turns but no matter what there is always one person that will love you forever. The only problem is, finding them...After all this time. It was him. Him of all people._

_I love him._

* * *

And they lived happily ever after...or something like that. Sorry I couldn't think up an ending...please R&R anyways!! 


End file.
